Jo's Song
by DeanObsession
Summary: Jo is drunk and decids kareoke is a way to celebrate. Dean and Sam step into the bar, not expecting what they see..... and hear.
1. Animal

**A/N: The song is Animal by Kesha. I wanted to write something, a one-shot kinda thing with this song. I also wanted to do a one-shot kinda thing with Dean and Jo so I thought I'd put them together. I know it's not a "Jo" song, but I know that if you listened to the song while you read it would help alot to feel the moment between them as she sings and how great she is at it;) We aren't exactly the most knowledgable on it. I think this was a great way to have a short thing with both of these please R&R! **

* * *

~Jo's Song~

Jo stood up, clearly drunk and mumbled something to the DJ. She turned around and grabbed the mic. The music started coming out, as she stood there grinning. The intro was short and it wasn't long before she started singing. "I am in love with what we are, not what we should be. And I am, I am starstruck, with every part of this whole story." Then a breath. "So if its just tonight, the animal inside! Let it live and die." Then another breath. "Like it's the end of time, like everything inside. Let it live and die!"

Dean and Sam walked through the door, searching for her, and then they spotted her. Sam was gonna walk forward, but then heard her. She was good, she was great. Dean starred in amazement, a grin spreading across his face. He saw she was drunk, but didn't interrupt her performance. She didn't see them though. They had walked in at the end of "live and die" and listened as she started the chorus.

"This is our laast chance! Give me youur hand! Cause 'r world is spinning at the speeed o' light. The night is fading, heart is raacing. And I just couldn't love ya like your gonna diie. Oh o oh. I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight. Into the magic. And I don't want the concrete. I am alive, comes with the tragic." She took another breath, she looked so into it, like she really was focused on what she was doing. For a drunk that was even more amazing to Dean.

"So if it's just tonight, the animal inside, let it live and die!" Breath. Then a smirk. "This is our laast chance! Gimme youur hands, cause 'r world is spinning at the speeed o' light. The night is fading, heart is raacing. And I just couldn't love you like your gonna die. Oh o Oh, Ohhh, oh o oh oh. Oh o oh oh o oh. Dun dun dun duh. Oh o oh oh oh oho, oho oh oh. Oh ohho." A deep breath, eyes closed and then open again. " This is our last chance! Gimme youur hands! Cause 'r world is spinning at the speeed o' light. At, the, speed, of, light. The night is fading, heart is raacing! An' I just couldn't love ya like your gonna die. Oh o oh ohoh."

Jo had a way of singing the oh's that it always sounded like beautiful in a fun-loving way. She continued with the oh's and then sighed as the sing ended. People were standing up and clapping, hooting and hollering. Jo handed the DJ the mic and stumbled down from the stage. She wasn't too drunk, she blushed when she saw and heard the people applauding. She walked across the bar, grabbed her jacket and threw it on. She stepped towards the door and then saw them.

"You were amazing." Said Sam.

"Ya, pretty great kid." Dean said with a grin.

"Like you coulda done better princess." Jo joked. Sam laughed, Dean just smirked.

"Com'on lets get you outta here." Dean said, putting his arm around her waist and helping her out the door and towards the impala. They left with Jo asleep in the back seat. Dean checked on her off and on, then it came to him. _She is gonna kill me in the morning when she finds out I heard her sing. But she's so damn hot and then singing, that didn't help the fact that he couldn't be going anywhere with her, it wasn't safe. _He looked back at her. _Like hell I'm not be with her. _He thought to himself, smiling. Sam looked at him.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked, he had noticed the way Dean had been looking at Jo while she was singing and now while she was thinking. A confused expression crossed his face.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just, uh, looking for something to cover her up back there. I'm gonna open up the window and I don't want to hear her complain that she's freezing." Dean said, not believing his own lie.

"Sure Dean." Sam said smiling.


	2. Blah Blah Blah

Jo still wasn't happy about her "performance" in Dawton, but the boys wouldn't stop teasing her about it. _I swear if they bring it up again I'll make sure neither one of them takes a warm shower again,_ she thought.

She liked how people reacted, until she saw their faces when she came over to them. They were smiling like idiots.

A couple weeks later.

Jo was in a black dress that went down three inches past her butt. She was in black heels and her hair laid on her shoulders, down and wild. They were in Medden, another town, another motel, and sure enough another bar. This one wasn't as nice as the other, but it was unique in a fun way.

She walked in and there were girls dancing, the lights were off, so there were special lights put up on the dance floor. The lights were on at the bar and were spotlighted on the singer/performer on the stage. When they walked in the bar was too the left along the left wall, behind the stools was the dance floor. If you looked straight when you walked in there was the dance floor full of people and then the stage.

"I have to use the bathroom." Jo said simply, as she drifted off towards the right where the restrooms were. She went into the ladies room and looked in the mirror. She only had a small tube of mascara and a eyeliner pencil. She didn't have much makeup because it was nearly useless when you were a hunter, but Jo didn't need more she looked great with her dark eyes.

She left the bathroom and got an idea. She edged to the wall and walked through the people on the dance floor. She got to the stage and looked back to see if Dean or Sam had seen her. They were still sitting at the bar, facing the other way, talking to each other. She smiled. The band was almost done with the song when she went to the side where the DJ area was. It was déjà vu to her. She stood there waiting, glancing over at the guys every now and then, but they hadn't once looked over.

The band was done and took the equipment that belonged to them with them, leaving the drums and the mic. She went up the stairs on the side of the stage and the whitish blue spotlight went a little less bright and spread to more of the stage than just that spot.

The music started and then she almost regretted getting up there, but she stayed. She took a breath, glanced at the boys, still talking, and started. She got hyped up and crazy excited.

"Blahblahblahdadablahblahblah." They turned around, she smirked. "Com'in at your mout' wit' yer blah blah blah. Zip your lip like a padlock and meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox. I don't care where you live at, just turn around boy let me hit that. Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat. Just show me where your dicks at." She walked around, laughing and dancing like only a petite blonde can.

"Muuusssics up! Listen hot stuff, I'm in love with this song. So just touch. Baby shut up, heard enough. Stototop talking that blah blah blah. Think you'll be gettin this nah nah nah. Not in the back o' my cararar. If you keep talking that blah blah blah blah blah. Boy. Com'ere and be my rockstar. Come put some love in my glove box." Breath. Dean and Sam were surprised, but they are now mesmerized.

"Wanna dance with no pants on. Holla! Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox. Welcome to the chase kid, cause I know you don't care what my middle name is! I'm gonna be naked and your wasted. Mumuussssics up! Listen hot stuff, I'm in love with this song. So just touch. Baby shut up, heard enough. Sto' t-t-talking that blah blah blah, think you'll be getting this nah nah nah. Not in the back o' my cararar. If you keep talkin that blah blah blah blah blah."

She was breathing heavily and smiling as she danced perfectly. All of a sudden the lights around her brightened and she turned around to find the singer from before coming up behind her and singing. He had a great voice and he was handsome in his black shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned and dark jeans. He walked towards her as he sang, and put an arm around her, tipped her and brought her slowly back up.

The DJ skipped the CD when necessary. Sam was surprised with the sudden appearance. Dean tensed, not liking he way he touched Jo. She didn't look to see that though, but Sam knew how Dean felt about it.

"St-t-top talkin that blah blah blah. Think you'll be getting this nah nah nah. Not in the back o' my cararar." She leaned forward, smiling. "If you keep talkin that blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah, think you'll be getting this nah nah nah. Not in the back o' my you keep talkin that blah blah blah blah blah." Then stood back up and took another breath. "Oh!" She nearly moaned it as the singer slid his hand down her back to spin her.

Then she straightened herself. "Blahblahblah!" Then walked a bit and with a wide smile and crazy movement. "Stop talkin!" All her breaths were unnoticeable, but this was a bit larger than the others. "Stop t-t-talkin that." The song ended, she grinned and breathed heavily. The expected applause erupted. She was exhausted from her hyper dancing performance. The singer walked over and smiled. He held out his hand.

"I'm Gabe." She smiled back.

"I'm Jo." He moved closer to her. Then all of a sudden he put his hand on her back and dipped her a bit and kissed her. It was a long kiss. He pulled her back up and she opened her eyes, stunned. She smiled. Then she told him that she already had a sexy boyfriend, said sorry and walked off the stage. She walked over to Dean and Sam.

She saw Dean's face and almost turned back so she didn't have to hear him yell at her, but she kept moving and went over to them smiling.

"What'd ya think?" She said smiling.

"Who's the scumbag?" Dean asked bitterly.

"A singer."

"No shit." Dean said angrily.

"Jo ignore him, he's just j-" Sam said, but was interrupted by Dean hitting him in the stomach. Jo sighed and walked towards the door seductively. She turned around, annoyed.

"You coming?" She asked them, mostly aimed at Dean.

"Whatever." He said standing up after putting money down for the drinks. Jo was ahead as Sam and Dean exited the bar. She was halfway to the impala when they were out the door. Jo stopped and waited. She ignored the cold, even though she had a strap dress and no jacket on. Dean caught up first, Sam a couple steps behind for good reason.

"What was with him?" Dean asked.

"You mean the kiss?"

"Ya, why the hell did he kiss you?"

"I dunno, maybe cause he wanted to." She said sarcastically as they walked.

"Why'd you let him, what are you guys gonna sleep together now too?" Dean asked, furious. Jo stopped and faced him.

"No, I told him I wasn't available." She said and then smirked. She started walking again, but then Dean pulled her close and kissed her. His hand on the small of her back and her arms around his neck. They pulled away what seemed like forever after and breathed heavily.

"Good, cause if anyone but me touches you like that again you know what I can do." He said, grinning.

"Oh yah tough guy, why don't you show me." She said and then raised her right eyebrow, her arms still around his neck, his arms holding her waist. Sam came up and coughed. They looked over, not moving.

"You might need this." He said holding out Jo's beige jacket. She took it.

"Thanks Sammy." And hugged him. He was surprised at first, but then put his arms around her too. Then they broke and she put her jacket on as Sam walked back to the car. She smiled at Dean. He grinned back

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked her, amused and humored by Sam's reaction to her hug.

"Well," She said dragging it out "there's a field over there." She said pointing to the right, behind her. It was pitch black out, but the light from the bar showed a low brown wooden fence and past that he could faintly see an open field of grass. He grinned. _She just keeps getting better and better,_ he thought. Dean walked over to the impala and told Sam to drive it to the motel unless he wanted to go see if there was a girl inside he wanted to go try to take home. Sam wouldn't admit it, but after Dean followed Jo to the field Sam did just that.


End file.
